Stay by My Side
by cupid'skyumin
Summary: Lee Sungmin...sesungguhnya aku tahu dengan hanya melihat tatapan matamu...dengan senyuman hangatmu, aku tau... Bagaimana kau mencintaiku... dan seberapa kau peduli padaku . ONE SHOT, WARNING NC! KYUMIN YAOI FANFICTION...


**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : Hanchul**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)_**

**_._**

**_ONE SHOT_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_STAY BY MY SIDE_**

* * *

.

.

'BRAKK'

Lagi...amarah yang kian memuncak itu kembali menghempas apapun di sekelilingnya, bahkan pintu apartemen di hadapannya tak luput dari amukannya.

Kyuhyun makin menghentak kaki, menatap nyalang ke setiap sudut penjurunya. Semakin ia diam tak melakukan apapun, semakin lekat pula ingatan memuakkan itu membakar hatinya.

DRRRTT...DRRTT...DRRTT

Masih dengan mata berkilat geram, ia merogoh kasar gadget hitam dalam sakunya.

"Wae!." Serunya dengan nafas memburu.

"Yack! apa kau sadar...apa yang telah kau lakukan hah!."

"Bukan urusanku!"

"M-mwo?! bukan urusanmu? Bocah tengik! kau pergi begitu saja saat rapat berlangsung! Semua client —PIP

"SHIT!." Umpat Kyuhyun begitu memutus line telfon tersebut . Oh...demi apapun itu, Ayahnya membuat moodnya semakin memburuk.

Namja tampan itu kembali mengacak kasar surai ikalnya sembari menghempas tubuh ke ranjang. Kyuhyun akui...terhitung 1 jam yang lalu ia melakukan hal gila di pertengahan presentasinya. Apa yang ia lihat serasa membuat otaknya mengeruh. segalanya buyar, Kyuhyun tak sanggup mengucap sepatah katapun, untuk melanjutkan presentasi di depan semua client penting itu. Dan lebih memilih menyebar berkas-berkasnya lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa jejak apapun, kecuali umpatan geram ayahnya. Kyuhyun memang tak peduli Ayahnya akan murka atau bahkan memecatnya sebagai anak karna sikap arogannya tersebut, bagaimanapun hatinya diliputi bara api kala itu.

**Flash Back On**

Kedua obsidiannya menatap pasti, penuh kharisma dan ketegasan. Tak hanya bahasa tubuhnya yang membuai , akan tetapi setiap penekanan kata yang terucap darinya pun begitu menawan perhatian beberapa pasang mata yang menghadiri rapat penting tersebut tak terkecuali Ayahnya.

"Apa spesifikasinya?."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sesaat mendengar ajuan pertanyaan tersebut. "Jadi kita tak harus terfokus pada metode baru, bagaimana kita membawa netizens keluar dari dunia nyata...faktor terpenting a—

Tiba-tiba saja nafasnya tercekat, dengan kedua mata membelalak lebar, Sungguh apa yang dilihatnya detik ini benar-benar menusuk telak ulu hatinya. tak terbendung lagi, seberapa banyak umpatan yang ingin meledak dalam dadanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!." Bentak Hangeng kala menyadari Putranya hanya diam mematung tanpa mempertegas hasil presentasinya. Sesekali ia melirik beberapa kurator di sisinya, dan berdehem kikuk tak ingin menanggung malu.

"Tuan Cho...kami tak memiliki waktu lebih untuk—

"BRENGSEK!" SRAKK

Tangannya menghempas kasar ke atas, menghamburkan puluhan berkas putih miliknya. Beberapa rekan bisnis itu pun berjengit terkejut, tak sedikit dari mereka yang mengulum amarah karna tersinggung.

Kyuhyun masih menatap geram pada sosok yang membelenggu tubuh mungil Sungmin dari balik jendela, dari gerak—geriknya terlihat jelas namja itu tengah mencium sekertaris miliknya. Dengan gusar ia melangkah meninggalkan ruang rapat tersebut, tanpa sungkan dan tanpa suara pula.

"MWORRAGOOO?! YACK! BERHENTI DI SANA BOCAH TENGIK!." Geram Hangeng.

"Shikkeuro!." Desis Kyuhyun, masih terus berlalu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh. Membuat Hangeng berkali-kali mengusap kasar tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa ngilu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau!."

BUAGHHH

"Ughh~."

"Ommo! Siwonnie...Yah! Sajangnim apa yang kau lakukan?!." Sungmin bergerak kalut mendekati Siwon yang tersungkur akibat pukulan tersebut, kedua manik foxynya membelalak geram begitu melihat bercak darah di sudut bibir pria tinggi itu.

"Kau membuatku gila Lee Sungmin! HAHH!." Teriaknya rusuh, seraya menendang dinding di sisinya.

"M-mwoo?."

"Dia...apa hubunganmu dengan manusia ini?!" Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada namja kekar di sisi Sungmin.

"Dengan Siwon? tentu saja kami—

"Cukup! Kalian pikir perusahaan ini sarang untuk memadu kasih?...dan kau Lee Sungmin! Kau pikir aku tersulut melihatmu berciuman dengannya?!."

"Mwooo? Kekasih? Berciuman?." Sungmin membulatkan mata lebar mendengar semua racauan tersebut. Tapi ia sepenuhnya meyakini namja Cho itu tengah menaruh prasangka buruk terhadapnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengumpat keras, dan melangkah gusar menuju lift...melihat Sungmin dan namja berlesung pipit itu saling berdampingan, membuat emosinya kian meluap-luap.

"C-cho sajangnim ku mohon—

"Tak perlu mengejarku, kembalilah bersamanya." Tukas Kyuhyun seraya menghentikan langkah, kemudian melirik Sungmin dari ekor matanya. Ia menduga...namja cantik itu pasti menyimpan penyesalan yang luar biasa, dan berusaha menahannya agar tak beranjak pergi.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin kau kembali ke dalam...tak seharusnya kau meninggalkan rapat seperti itu." Sungmin berujar pelan sembari mengerjap polos.

"Sssh! Y-YAH! LEE SUNGMIN!." Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Tiba-tiba saja ia melepas kedua sepatunya, lalu melemparnya kuat-kuat tepat mengenai Siwon. Tak ayal...pria berlesung pipit itu mengerang nyeri di perutnya.

"A-arghh..appoo." Rintih Siwon. tapi setelahnya, ia mengerjap tak mengerti...bagaimana mungkin pemuka perusahaan seperti Kyuhyun bisa memiliki tabiat buruk seperti itu.

"Sajangnim! Berhenti bersikap kekanakan...ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?!." Bentak Sungmin. Jika saja ia tak di lingkungan perusahaan...sungguh tak sudi Sungmin memanggilnya seformal itu.

"TSK!." Decak Kyuhyun, lalu pergi meninggalkan sekertarisnya menuju lift tanpa beralaskan kaki apapun. Tak peduli tatapan aneh dari puluhan pasang mata yang di laluinya.

**Flash Back Off**

**.**

**.**

"ARGHH!." Teriaknya geram. Berkali-kali ia menghempas apapun di sekelilingnya, bahkan berulang kali pula namja tampan itu menceburkan dirinya ke dalam bathup, namun tetap saja...panas dalam hatinya tak kunjung mereda...bahkan kian menjadi-jadi kala menyadari, sosok mungil itu bukanlah miliknya seutuhnya.

"LEE SUNGMIIIINNNN!"

.

.

.

**Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Hhh...aku pikir anak itu telah berubah. Saat presentasi ...Kyuhyun benar-benar memukau para client...tapi...aisshhh bocah brengsek itu! bagaimana bisa Dia tiba-tiba mengacaukan semuanya!" **BRAKK.**

Hangeng menggebrak menja, nafasnya begitu memburu kala mengingat sikap memalukan Putranya di rapat penting beberapa saat lalu.

"J-jeossong Hamnida."

"Bocah itu akan menggantikan posisiku di Perusahaan ini, tapi jika sikapnya terus menerus seperti itu...aishhhh." Keluhnya seraya menepuk kasar tengkuknya. Sungguh karena Kyuhyun, setiap bagian dari kepala hingga bahunya terasa tercincang, tak hanya harga dirinya tapi kepercayaan kurator dan client mungkin akan berpengaruh pada sahamnya. Dan itu benar-benar menekan stressnya.

"Jeossong hamnida Presdir." Sungmin menunduk dalam, meski ia tak melakukan salah apapun...namun pria yang terus menerus mengeluh di hadapannya. Seolah tengah menumpukan semua kesalahan yang terjadi hanya padanya.. Sungmin mungkin ingin menyela...namun siapa dirinya?...Sungmin hanya seorang sekertaris dari Putra pria itu. Tentu saja ia tak memiliki kuasa untuk membela diri, selain mengucapkan maaf dan maaf.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan selama ini Eohh?! Sebagai sekertaris Kau tak becus mengurus atasanmu sendiri! Membiarkannya berlaku brandal sepanjang waktu! Dan kau masih menganggap dirimu sebagai seorang sekertaris?! Bukankah ini melalaikan tugasmu hah!"

Sungmin semakin menciut di atas sofa merah marun itu, setiap bentakkan yang menghujamnya benar—benar serasa membuat kepalanya pecah detik itu. Semua karna Kyuhyun...Namja angkuh yang menjadi atasannya itu, tak pernah membiarkan dirinya bernafas dengan tenang. Tak henti-hentinya bibir mungilnya mengumpat akan sosok namja Cho tersebut.

"YAH! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN?!."

"N-ne...apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Gugup Sungmin. ia benar-benar tak memiliki nyali lebih untuk berbicara dengan benar. Bahkan bagian depan kemejanya pun tampak kusut, karena kerap diremasnya.

"Temui anak itu, dan buat dia menyadari sikapnya. Aku tak peduli cara apa yang akan kau gunakan! Jangan mengecewakanku! Arrasseo?"

"A-arrasseo Presdir."

"Ah...satu lagi, aku akan menaikkan gajimu, jika kau berhasil membuatnya pulang ke rumah."

Sungmin tak menjawab, dan hanya membungkuk dalam, tentu saja itu mustahil menyeret Kyuhyun kembali ke rumahnya.

"Bagus...lakukan dari sekarang."

.

.

.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, begitu pemegang jabatan tertinggi di perusahaan itu pergi meninggalkannya. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut dan meremas erat-erat...seakan-akan ia tengah meremas dan mencekik namja bernama 'Kyuhyun'

.

.

.

"Hyung...gwaenchana?." Seorang namja manis berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, sesekali ia menepuk bahu Sungmin, seolah memang mengerti suasana hatinya.

"Hhhh...ini bukanlah suatu yang baru Wookie, bukankah setiap hari manusia arogan itu selalu menyeretku dalam masalahnya, dan aku harus secepatnya menuju Apartemennya ...ahh Eottohkkae." Ungkapnya lesu, Sungmin merapikan meja, dan membawa beberapa dokumen penting yang harus ditanda tangani Kyuhyun.

"Apa perlu aku mengantarmu? Kau tak akan menyetir dengan benar jika wajahmu sepucat itu."

"Yya! jangan meragukan kemampuan menyetirku arra."

"Tapi Hyung—

"Johta!...waktunya aku pergi, sampai berjumpa besok Wookie."

Belum sempat Ryeowook menahannya, Sungmin telah lebih dahulu melesat pergi. Sejujurnya ia ingin mengejar namja cantik itu, akan tetapi –

"Temani aku makan siang setelah kau menyelesaikan semua ini." Seorang pria berkaca mata tiba-tiba menyusup cepat ke meja kerjanya, dan meletakkan tumpukan kertas di atasnya. Mau tak mau ia berbalik menduduki mejanya lalu menyelesaikan perintah mutlak kepala bagian pemasaran tersebut. Dan berharap Sungmin akan tetapbaik-baik saja.

.

.

.

**Skip Time...**

Bibir cherrynya terpout kesal begitu tiba di sebuah pintu nirkabel. "Cho Sajangnim!" Teriak Sungmin dari luar.

Merasa jengah karna tak mendapat sahutan, terpaksa ia menekan beberapa digit kode apartemen Kyuhyun. Dan tak butuh waktu lama pintu nirkabel itupun terbuka...dengan enggan Sungmin melangkah masuk seraya menghentakkan kaki.

"Cho Sajangnim...aku tau kau—

Seruannya terhenti begitu melihat ruangan di hadapannya tampak begitu senyap, hanya terlihat sebuah psp yang masih menyala di atas Sofa milik Kyuhyun.

"Masih hangat...di mana Kyuhyun?." Gumam Sungmin saat meraih psp Kyuhyun, ia memutuskan untuk duduk menununggu seraya memainkan benda hitam itu. Barangkali atasannya tengah pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Gemricik air shower makin lekat membentuk embun hangat di dinding kaca itu, menyamarkan siluet tinggi yang tampak bergerak gusar di dalamnya. Sesekali terdengar erangan kesal dan hentakkan kaki darinya.

"Kau pikir aku cemburu huh?...ani, kau yang akan ku buat cemburu!" Gerutu Kyuhyun sembari mengacak kasar buih shampo di kepalanya. Hampir 30 menit, ia mengurung diri di dalam balutan air itu. Berusaha menyiram habis...rasa panas di dalam kepala dan dadanya.

"Aku 1000 kali lebih tampan darinya! Apa matamu buta Lee Sungmin!." Dengusnya lagi, ia memutar tuas shower menjadi maksimum. Membuat segala buih yang melekat di tubuhnya meluruh dan hanyut bersama aliran air itu.

Masih dengan wajah tertekuk kusutnya, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari ruangan lembab itu. tak berbalutkan kain apapun...membiarkan bulir air segar menetes dari tubuh kokohnya.

.

.

"Siwon namanya? Ck! Michiggo—

"C-Cho Sajangniiiim!."

Kyuhyun mendadak berhenti menggerutu begitu mendengar pekikkan yang di kenalnya, ia berbalik dan seketika itu pula jeritannya pecah kala melihat Sungmin tengah duduk manis di atas sofanya.

"U-UWAAAAAAAHHH!." Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun berlari panik menuju ranjang,dan menarik kasar selimutnya. Melilitkan kain tebal itu untuk membungkus rapat tubuh nakednya.

"K-kau!...Ackk! Kau melihatnyaaa!." Teriaknya gusar.

"M-melihat? Apa maksudmu?." Sungmin meneguk ludah payah, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau melihatnyaaaa!." Teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

"A-ani...mm h-hanya sedikit." Sungut Sungmin masih dengan memalingkan wajah.

"LEE SUNGMIN KAU MELIHATNYAAA!."

"Y-YACK! Kyuhyun!...kau bukan Yeojja jadi berhentilah berteriak! Aku melihatnya...dari atas kepala sampai ujung jarimu aku memang melihatnya, kita sma-sama namja. Tidak ada bedanya bukan, jadi apa masalahmu huh?"

"Kau melihat ini?." Lirih Kyuhyun kikuk sembari menunjuk sesuatu di tengah selangkangannya.

"Tentu saja aku melihatnya."

"Oh Shit!." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih, ia meringkuk dan menenggelamkan seluruh kepalanya di dalam lilitan selimut tebal itu. meski benar...Sungmin namja seperti dirinya, tapi sungguh Kyuhyun benar-benar malu...tentu saja! Karna ia memendam perasaaan khusus untuk namja cantik itu.

"S-sajangnim, gwaencha—

"Cepat berbalik!." Bentak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"M-mwo?."

"Aishh...cepat lakukan! Aku ingin memakai bajuku! Jangan melihatnya." Dengus Kyuhyun, sembari memutar paksa tubuh Sungmin agar berbalik.

Sungmin berdengus jengah, tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap memenuhi perintah kekanakan itu dan menunggu atasannya usai mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Selesai...kau boleh melihatku pendek."

Sungmin tampak mendelik dengan bibir mengerucut kesal mendengarnya.

"Sajangnim." Panggilnya saat beralih menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Hn."

"Apa kau tau?...kau sangat aneh."

"Mworagooo?! Yya! Bagaimana bisa kau masuk apartemenku?!." Sungut Kyuhyun dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Kau sendiri yang memberiku kode apartemenmu...tck! berhenti menatapku seperti kriminal!."

Kyuhyun melengos mendengarnya, ia beralih melenggang pergi menuju lemari pendingin kemudian mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalamnya.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin...kau ku pecat!." Seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat manik foxy itu seketika membelalak lebar.

"M-mwo? pecat? A-apa itu karna aku melihat 'milik' mu? Ku mohon maafkan kelancanganku sajangnim." Sungmin beringsut turun dari sofa demi menggenggam erat jemari Kyuhyun.

"Mussun sorriyaa?! B-bukan karena itu Pabbo!." Kyuhyun menyentak kasar genggaman tangan Sungmin, lalu berlari gugup ke arah dapur. Entahlah tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang kala namja cantik itu menggenggam tangannya.

"Lalu apa salahku? Bagaimana mungkin kau memecatku tanpa alasan seperti itu." Protes Sungmin masih terus mengejar langkah Kyuhyun, berulang kali ia mencoba meraih tangan atasannya. Namun berulang kali pula namja tampan itu menyentaknya dan berlari menghindar

"Jangan mengikutiku!."

"Ahs shirreoo! Aku tak akan berhenti mengejarmu, sebelum kau mengatakan alasanmu!." Kekeuh Sungmin.

"Tck! Berhenti menyentuhku! Kau membuat jantungku meledak Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin menyeringai tajam, dan makin melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, ia tak pernah menduga akan menemukan kelemahan namja penuh arogan itu. Sungmin menggerakan kedua lengannya ke depan bersiap meraih tubuh Kyuhun. Tak ayal apa yang dilakukannya membuat namja tampan itu makin bergerak gusar merambati meja pantry.

"Benarkah...sentuhanku membuat jantungmu meledak? Lalu bagaimana jika aku memelukmu Sajangnim?."

"Yack! berhenti di sana! atau kau akan menyesalinya." Seru Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menghunus tajam, memaksa namja mungil itu tetap berada pada posisi bersebrangan darinya.

"Cih...aku tak pernah menduga, kau setakut ini padaku Tuan Cho."

"Takut padamu? Ahaha menggelikan sekali."

"Lalu mengapa kau memecatku sajangnim!." Seru Sungmin frustasi seraya menghentak-hentakkan kaki, ia menatap kyuhyun sinis lalu berlari hendak menangkap tubuh tinggi itu.

"Berhenti mengejarku Ming!."

"Tidak! Sebelum kau mengatakan—

"Geurrae! Karna kau mencium namja itu...kau ku pecat!."

"MWOO?! Jadi itu alasanmu?." Sungmin menatap tak percaya mendengarnya. Dirinya memang menyadari Kyuhyun memiliki tabiat yang buruk. Tapi ia tak pernah mengira...namja tampan itu masih menarik ulur kejadian di kantor beberapa jam lalu.

"Wae? Kau tak terima alasan itu? silahkan saja, tapi kau tetap ku pecat karena menciumnya!."

**BRAKKK...PRANNKKK**

"Sajangnim! Mengapa kau terus menerus bersikap kekanakan seperti ini!...kau bahkan tak tau perasaanku bukan!." Sungmin menggebrak keras meja makan di depannya, membuat sebuah gelas di atasnya terhempas dan jatuh ke lantai. Namja cantik itu benar-benar frustasi menghadapi sikap Kyuhyun.

selama lebih dari 3 tahun ini ia menjadi sekertaris pribadi Kyuhyun, ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya sebagai pengasuh Kyuhyun. bersusah payah mendidik dan membimbing kepribadiannnya demi menjadikannya sosok yang lebih dewasa. Tentu saja...karna Kyuhyun tak lama lagi akan menggantikan posisi Ayahnya. Jika saja bukan karena janji pada Presdir Cho...dan perasaan terdalamnya untuk Kyuhyun, sejak dari jauh-jauh hari Sungmin sudah angkat kaki dari pekerjaaannya tersebut. Tapi Ia bertahan mendampingi Kyuhyun hanya namja tampan itu.

"W-wae? Kau jadi semarah itu padaku." Lirih Kyuhyun seraya memandang Sungmin takut-takut.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan pergi! Selamat tinggal Cho Sajangnim!."

Kyuhyun berjengit terkejut mendengarnya, ia tak mengharapkan Sungmin mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, terlebih meninggalkannya. Karna sungguh...Kyuhyun hanya bercanda mengenai ucapannya beberapa saat lalu.

"T-tunggu Ming, aku hanya bercanda...jangan pergi."

Namun Sungmin tak menghiraukannya, dan terus berjalan lurus hendak menuju pintu utama apartemen mewah itu.

"Ming...dengarkan aku."

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Sungmin sedikit menoleh menghadap Kyuhyun. "Kau memang lebih muda dua tahun dariku, tapi bukan berarti sikapmu se—AAAHH!"

**BRUGHH**

Karena tak memperhatikan langkahnya, air yang yang menggenang bersama pecahan gelas itu membuatnya jatuh terpleset.

"MING!." Teriak Kyuhyun kalap, cepat-cepat ia berlari sigap menghampiri Sungmin, hendak membantu namja cantik itu berdiri dari posisi tertelungkupnya.

"Sshh Ahh...a-appo."

Kyuhyun semakin membelalakkan mata lebar, begitu membangunkan Sungmin dan melihat darah merembas dari paha sebelah dalam namja cantik itu. terlihat jelas, sebuah pecahan kaca menancap di pusat rembasan darah tersebut.

Dengan kalut ia mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil Sungmin dan membaringkannya secara hati-hati di ranjang king sizenya.

"Nn...G-gwaenchana Sajangnim,ini hanya luka kecil aku bisa—YAHH! Apa yang kau lakukan!."

Teriak Sungmin panik, begitu Kyuhyun melepas pengait celananya dan menariknya paksa.

"Diamlah, apa kau tak melihatnya? Pahamu terkena pecahan kaca!." Ujar Kyuhyun masih terus berusaha menanggalkan celana panjang Sungmin.

"Tapi tak perlu—ahh!."

"Aisshh! jangan banyak bergerak, jika tak ingin pecahan kaca itu semakin menusuk pahamu! Diam...dan biarkan aku membantu menghilangkan benda bodoh ini!." Tegas Kyuhyun sembari membuka paksa kaki yang telah tak berbalutkan kain itu, kecuali sepotong underwear.

Sungmin menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas ke samping. Sungguh ini benar-benar memalukan, berkali-kali Sungmin menahan nafas kala merasakan tiupan nafas hangat Kyuhyun di atas lukanya.

"Tahan sedikit, ini mungkin akan terasa sakit." Gumam Kyuhyun saat memegang ujung pecahan kaca itu, ia melirik wajah Sungmin sesaat lalu tanpa peringatan mencabut benda tajam tersebut dari paha Sungmin.

"Arght!...A—ppoo!." Pekiknya sakit. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya kesal dengan menarik kasar pecahan kaca itu dari lapisan kulitnya, dan itu benar-benar sakit. Sungmin memaksa ingin bangkit hendak memukul kepala Kyuhyun, namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah desahan mengalun jelas dari bibirnya. Kala sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyentuh luka di pahanya.

"Ahh...s-sajangnim, kau—ahnnh." Sungmin memejamkan mata erat-erat, begitu lidah basah itu semakin intens menjilati lukanya, Terasa perih memang...namun gerakan lidah itu benar-benar menggelitiknya.

"Hanya ini yang dapat ku lakukan untuk menghentikan darahnya." Gumam Kyuhyun di sela-sela jilatannya.

"Uhhnn~." Lenguh Sungmin, saat Kyuhyun menyesap kuat-kuat lukanya. Tubuh mungil itu sedikit menyentak karna ngilu tapi ia pun cukup menikmati sensasi tersebut. Entahlah...tubuhnya terasa bereaksi hebat dengan sentuhan basah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeram keras, tak dipungikiri apa yang dilakukannya saat ini dan desahan Sungmin membuat libidonya tersulut begitu saja, terlebih aroma genital namja cantik itu semakin memikat nafsunya untuk berbuat lebih.

Ia memejamkan mata, lalu membawa lidahnya semakin ke atas...demi meraup lebih lekat aroma tubuh Sungmin yang semakin kuat tercium dari selangkangannya.

"Ahnn~ Sajanghh...ahh...ah." Sungmin ingin berontak tak terima, namun lidah yang terus menerus menjilati garis selangkangannya membuat tubuhnya kembali terhempas, dan larut dalam rangsangan panas itu.

"Kau tau, sejujurnya ...aku begitu menantikan hal ini Ming." Desis Kyuhyun dengan menghembuskan nafas panasnya. Ia sedikit menyibak garis celana dalam Sungmin ke samping, memperlihatkan genital mungil yang telah mengeluarkan percum. Kyuhyun menyeringai tajam, kemudian menarik keluar organ tegang itu dari celah under wear Sungmin.

"A-apa? mmh...andwaehh! akhhh~."

Sungmin makin menggigil, begitu Kyuhyun mengulum juniornya dan menyesap kuat percum yang mengucur.

Merasa kain tipis itu menghambat cumbuannya, Kyuhyun lekas menarik cepat under wear tersebut dari tubuh Sungmin. membuat seringaiannya semakin tajam terulas. Tanpa peringatan...ia kembali menyambar junior mungil itu, menghisapnya dan menggerat kepalanya berulang-ulang. Seolah ia benar-benar haus akan lelehan percum hangat itu.

"Ah! g-geumanh! Akk~ ahhh! Ah! Kyuu—uuhh."

"Mendesahlah...panggil namaku Ming, ini yang ku inginkan selama ini." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan cumbuannya pada organ intim itu. ia beralih memegang pangkal junior Sungmin, meremas-remasnya dan kembali menjulurkan lidah basahnya demi menguak lubang kecil di ujung kepala genital itu.

"Ahhsss! T-tidak ahhh...ja—ngann di bagian ackkk!." Tubuh mungilnya seketika melengkung ke atas, begitu dua jemari Kyuhyun melesak masuk ke dalam rektumnya. Tampak bulir bening merembas dari sudut matanya karena menahan perih.

"I—ini sakith...ahnn...ahh."

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya, ia menatap wajah pias itu dan tersenyum hangat. Perlahan Kyuhyun menarik keluar jemari itu, kemudian beralih menindih Sungmin.

"Mmhh...Sajangnim...apa yang kau laku~mpfthh."

Sungmin begitu tersentak ketika Kyuhyun membekap cepat bibirnya dengan ciuman penuh itu.

"Mhmm...akkh!." Pekik Sungmin nyeri, kala Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa menyiakan kesempatan, namja tampan itu secepat mungkin menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Sungmin yang terbuka dan membelai dan meraup apapun di dalamnya.

"Hnn~ annghhmh...Mmmm." Desahan tertahan itu terus mengalun dari sela-sela bibirnya, berulang kali Sungmin menggeliat resah begitu lidah panas Kyuhyun membelai dan menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Sungmin memang merasa sedikit aneh, namun sensasi itu benar-benar menyengat setiap titik kejut di tubuhnya, ia makin membuka bibir...membiarkan namja tampan itu menjamah seluruh isi mulutnya.

'Chup'

"Saranghae." Bisik Kyuhyun setelah mengecup bibir pouty Sungmin.

Kedua obsidiannya kian meneduh begitu menatap lekat wajah baby face di bawahnya, rasa sesak memang masih meliputi hatinya...mengingat Sungmin telah dimiliki namja lain. Tapi persetan dengan semua itu! selama ia bisa menyentuh Sungmin dan membuatnya mendesah memanggil namanya. Itu lebih dari cukup meredam keterpurukannya.

"S—sajangnim kau~

"Mianhae aku tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Aku tau namja itu telah memilikimu. Tapi bisakah kita melanjutkannya, ku mohon izinkan aku menyentuhmu...aku benar-benar mencintaimu Ming."

Sungmin mengerjap sesaat, tapi setelahnya memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Terlalu gugup untuk menatap kedua obsidian Kyuhyun, karena memang... jantungnya tengah berdegup liar saat ini. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mengulum senyum karna menahan rasa senang yang berlebih. Sungguh...Sungmin tak pernah, menemukan Kyuhyun sejinak ini sebelummya, terlebih tutur kata yang didengarnya beberapa saat lalu benar-benar manis baginya.

Meski tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari bibir mungil Sungmin , akan tetapi sikap mengulum senyum itu...Kyuhyun anggap sebagai jawaban tersirat.

Ia menggerakkan kepala Sungmin agar menghadapnya, kemudian melumat sesaat bibir cherry yang telah membengkak itu.

"Saranghae." Bisiknya sebelum beralih mengecupi dagu namja cantik itu, hingga berakhir di dadanya. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher Sungmin, menjilat dan menghisapnya degan intens.

"Akh!." Pekik Sungmin, ketika Kyuhyun menyesap perpotongan lehernya dan menggigitnya kuat, menyisakan spot merah terang di atas garis jenjang itu.

Namja tampan itu beraih membawa turun lidahnya menyusuri dada Sungmin, sementara kedua tangannya begitu lihai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja soft pink itu. Seiring dengan terlepasnya kancing tersebut, semakin liar lidah basah Kyuhyun melumuri permukaan kulit putih itu.

Sungmin mengerang tertahan, jemari lentiknya tampak memutih pasi karna terlalu kuat mencengkkeram kepala ranjang.

"Ahh...mmh~ Akkkh!...K-kyuhyunh...nnnn~." Desahnya keras, Sungmin membusungkan dadanya tinggi, kala Kyuhyun menggigit niple kananya dan memainkannya dengan lidah panas itu.

Pekikkannya makin terdengar sensual saat Kyuhyun semakin membawa lidahnya ke bawah, menjilati permukaan perut mulus itu dan menghisap kuat lubang kecil di atasnya. Kyuhyun makin bergerak liar, mencumbu tubuh molek Sungmin, menyesap dan melumuri permukaan mulus itu dengan saliva panasnya.

"Mmmhh~ akkhh." Pekik Sungmin, begitu Kyuhyun menjilat garis selangkangannya, ia mendongak hebat saat jemari panjang itu turut meremas-remas twinballs miliknya.

"Menakjubkan." Desis Kyuhyun, kala melihat cairan putih kental perlahan meleleh dari lubang kecil di kepala junior Sungmin. Dan sungguh...itu semakin membuat nafasnya menderu berat karna nafsu, tanpa peringatan Kyuhyun mengulum cepat genital mungil itu seraya menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun, demi menyesap kuat cairan cinta tersebut.

"A—Ahhh! Ahh...ti—dakhh! Ah...akk~ C-cumh...AHHH!"

Gulp

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, ia benar-benar menikmati cairan manis yang meleleh deras dalam mulutnya, kendati demikian tangan kanannya masih begitu intens meremas twinballs Sungmin, membuat tubuh lemas itu makin merintih tak berdaya.

"Uhnn...hh..hh."

"Lemas eum?." Bisik Kyuhyun ketika mengulum telinga kanan Sungmin.

Namja cantik itu hanya mengangguk kecil, kedua kelopk matanya tampak membuka perlahan dan menatapnya sayu.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapinya, ia beralih menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya hingga naked total.

"Bukankah ini hebat Ming?." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari beringsut ke bawah dan menekuk kaki Sungmin hingga menyentuh dadanya.

"Aku tak akan melakukan pemanasan, bukankah kau terbiasa melakukan hal ini dengan namja itu." Kyuhyun mengernyit sakit saat mengucapkannya, walau demikian ia tetap membentangkan lebar kedua paha Sungmin dan memperlihatkan rektum merah yang tampak berkedut itu.

Sungmin menggeleng kasar, begitu menyadari Kyuhyun telah memposisikan penisnya tepat di bibir rektumnya. Dengan panik ia menatap Kyuhyun dan berusaha menahan namja tampan itu untuk tidak melakukan gerakan apapun.

"T-tunggu... aku—

'JLEB'

Tapi terlambat, panis besar itu telah lebih dahulu mengoyak lubang sempitnya. Tak ayal Sungmin mendongak dan menjerit keras.

"AAARGHHHTTTTT...A-appo! Hiks...keluarkan... arght! Keluarkan!"

Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar mendengarnya, tidakkah Sungmin benar-benar menjerit kesakitan saat ia melesakkan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentak. Namja tampan itu beralih melihat ke bawah, tepat pada tautan tubuh keduanya...dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya kala melihat darah segar menetes di pangkal penisnya.

"Darah? Ming...k-kau—

"Nghh~ k-keluarkan... je—balh...hiks A-appo." Rintih Sungmin terbata-bata.

Kyuhyun menatap getir mendengarnya, Sungguh ia tak pernah menduga, jika Sungmin masih 'perawan', apa pria bernama 'Siwon' itu tak pernah menyentuhnya? Bukankah darah itu menunjukkan bahwa Dirinya namja pertama yang menyetubuhi Sungmin?.

Terbesit perasaan puas sekaligus bangga kala menyadari fakta itu, Kyuhyun menyeka linangan air mata di pipi Sungmin dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Mianhae..." Bisiknya pelan, seraya menjilat air mata Sungmin."Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan, percayalah." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sungmin hanya menutup mata dengan menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, namja cantik itu berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan nyeri yang mendera bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihatnya, ia beralih mengalungkan kedua lengan Sungmin di lehernya. Dan mencoba memagut bibir yang masih digigit kuat itu.

"Mpfthhh~

"Biarkan aku menciummu." Ucap Kyuhyun, saat melihat namja cantik itu masih begitu kekeuh menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Perlahan namun pasti Sungmin melepas gigitannya, membiarkan namja tampan itu mendekat dan mencium dirinya dengan panas.

"Ahnnggg...nnngg." Lenguh Sungmin kala Kyuhyun membuatnya mendongak dan memaksanya meneguk saliva namja tampan itu.

Masih berbaur dengan pagutan dalam itu, Kyuhyun menarik penisnya hingga batas kepala lalu menghujamkannya kembali tanpa jeda.

"ARGGHMM!." Jerit kesakitan itu teredam sempurna dengan ciumannya, Kyuhyun masih terus menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk, berusaha menemukan letak prostat namja cantik itu.

"ARGHMPHH! MMMH!...MMH! ..M—aaaakhh~"

Sungmin tiba-tiba saja melepas paksa pagutan bibir keduanya, dan mendesah keras dengan mata membelalak lebar. Ia merasa sesuatu dalam tubuhnya seperti menyengat dan menyebar cepat karna pukulan kepala penis besar itu.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun tampak menyeringai puas melihatnya. Ia tau...miliknya berhasil menemukan sweet spot milik namja cantik itu.

Tanpa pertimbangan lebih, ia kembali menghujamkan penisnya lebih kuat...membuat namja cantik makin memekik sensual dan terhentak-hentak hebat.

.

.

.

"Ahh!...Akkhh..K-Kyuuh...mm~ Ack..ahhh."

Sungmin begitu frustasi meremas-remas kedua nipplenya, Sungguh... namja tampan itu benar-benar membuatnya menggila dengan hujamannya. Berulang kali ia menjerit dan menggelinjang liar, bahkan tampak saliva meleleh keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Sexy Mingh." Desah Kyuhyun berat, ia menjilat lelehan saliva Sungmin dan membawanya kembali kedalam belahan bibir merah yang terbuka itu.

Bulir keringat semakin deras mengalir dari tubuh keduanya, setiap desahan dan kecipak tautan tubuh dua namja itu semakin menaikkan suhu di sekitarnya. Bahkan dinginnya AC tak sedikitpun meleburkan panas yang tercipta dari buaian sex itu.

.

.

.

"AH!...M-more! Nnn~ Ah! Aaaahhh."

Kyuhyun makin menekuk ke atas kedua kaki jenjang Sungmin, berusaha sedalam mungkin menusukkan penisnya. Gerakannya makin brutal begitu merasakan dinding rektum itu berdenyut dan mencengkeram kuat miliknya di dalam sana.

"Ini nik—math Ssshh." Desisnya tanpa menghentikkan gerakkan pinggulnya, ibu jarinya tampak begitu intens menggesek ujung junior Sungmin membuat kedutan rektum panas itu semakin hebat mencengkeram penisnya.

"Ah! ahhnn...ahh! ahhh...mmhaah! K-Kyuuuh." Tubuh mungil itu menggelinjang tak terkendali di bawah kungkungannya, seolah Sungmin benar-benar ingin melonjak dan menggelepar liar.

"Peluk tu—buhku Mingh." Bisik Kyuhyun begitu mendekap erat tubuh namja cantiknya. Pelukan itupun tersambut, Sungmin mengerang frustasi dan menumpukkan seluruh kekuatan tubuh dengan memeluk kuat-kuat dirinya.

.

.

"Akk~ Ah! Kyuunnieehh! Ahhh! Akkh...AH! AAAHHHHH!."

Kyuhyun mengernyit di tengah sentakannya, saat rektum Sungmin menjepit kuat penisnya akibat klimaks itu.

Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat-kuat pangkal paha namja cantik itu, kala menyadari dirinya hampir mencapai puncak.

Satu sentakan lagi dan...

"MINGHH! Sssshh"

"Ahnn...nnnh...nnh~." Rintih Sungmin saat semen panas itu memenuhi rongga perutnya, bahkan sebagian tampak meleleh keluar bersama darah kental begitu Kyuhyun menarik keluar penisnya.

"Le—lah."

"Tidurlah Ming." Kyuhyun mencium lama kening Sungmi, lalu menariknya agar terlelap dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

'Chup'

"Mmh hentikan Kyuu~." Rengek Sungmin dengan mata terpejam, ketika namja tampan itu tak pernah berhenti menyesap tengkuknya, memperjelas bercak merah kontras itu di permukaan kulit putihnya.

"Hn...biarkan saja, aku ingin membuat kekasihmu menyadari...bahwa kau hanya milikku Lee Sungmin!." Tegas Kyuhyun sembari melingkarkan tangannya diperut Sungmin.

Namja cantik itu terkekeh mendengarnya, ia beralih memutar tubuh menghadap Kyuhyun dan menangkup rahang tegas itu.

"Kekasihku eum?."

"Ya...kupastikan namja itu mengakihiri hubungan kalian, begitu melihat semua hickey di tubuhmu...kau milikku! Milik Cho Kyuhyun...arrasseo?!."

"Kyu~...Siwon bukan kekasihku,tapi Nae Dongsaeng."

Beberapa detik kedua obsidian itu tampak membulat lebar, terlalu random menyadari kebodohannya saat ini.

"D-dongsaeng? Kandung?." Seru Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Uhum...Siwon datang ke kantor karena aku yang memintanya membawa dokumen yang tertinggal di rumah, dan anak itu tak menciumku, Siwon hanya membantu membersihkan coretan pena di pipiku, jangan cemburu lagi...kau sangat menyebalkan!." Gerutu Sungmin seraya mengecup kilat bibir merah Kyuhyun.

"B-bagai mana mungkin? Dia Dongsaengmu?! Kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku huh?."

"Tck! Apa kau memiliki waktu untuk mendengar semua ucapanku Tuan Cho yang agung? Bukankah kau selalu memikirkan dirimu sendiri eum?."

Kyuhyun masih menatap tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin pria semanis Sungmin bisa memiliki dongsaeng kekar seperti itu. Siapapun tak akan pernah menyangkanya...tidakkah Sungmin terlalu menggemaskan, oh Sungguh itu sangat mustahil.

Lama berkutat dalam rasa takjubnya, tawa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pecah. Ia mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu dan mengecup bibirnya bertubi-tubi.

"Mhhm~ Hentimpfthh...K-Kyufth, Yya! Hentikan." Seru Sungmin seraya menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Aisshh Waee? aku ingin mencium kekasihku!." Gerutu Kyuhyun dengan bibir terpout kesal.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu huh!"

"Tsk! Mau tak mau...kau harus menjadi kekasihku! Itu mutlak!" Telak Kyuhyun tanpa bisa di sergah.

"Shirreo!."

"M-MWOO?."

"Aku memiliki permintaan untuk status itu."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam namja cantik itu, tapi setelahnya ia meluruh dan tersenyum manis.

"Hn...apapun akan kuberikan untukmu Chaggiya." Ujarnya riang, seraya mengecupi jemari lentik Sungmin.

"Bersikaplah dewasa Kyu."

"Hanya itu? arrasseo akan ku lakukan." Jawabnya mudah.

"Jangan menyusahkan Presdir Cho, kau tau Dia sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun...jadi pulanglah."

"Mwo? Ahs Shirreoo! Menyayangi apanya? Orang itu selalu mengumpat anaknya sendiri di manapun aku bertemu dengannya. Aku tak akan pernah pulang!."

"Kyu!."

Kyuhyun merengut sesaat melihat tatapan tajam manik foxy itu, tapi setelahnya ia mencium cepat bibir Sungmin. "Aku akan berusaha." Lirih Kyuhyun tak rela.

"Saranghae." Bisiknya kemudian.

Sungmin tersenyum ceria mendengarnya, ia menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun, dan melumat lembut bibir merah namja tampan itu. "Nado saranghae Cho Sajang~Mmhh."

.

.

.

**Esoknya**

"Annyeong Appa." Kyuhyun begitu bersemangat menyapa Ayahnya di pagi itu. Sementara Hangeng tampak menganga lebar, melihat putranya tiba di kantor sepagi itu.. Putra arogannya itu tak pernah absen untuk datang pukul 11 siang. Dan Sungguh...apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar jauh dari visual seorang Kyuhyun. Hei...ini baru pukul 8 pagi.

"Oh Kyu Kau—Chup

Pria tampan itu seketika mematung, begitu Kyuhyun mengecup cepat pipi kanannya.

"Appa...bersemangatlah untuk hari ini!" Seru Kyuhyun, sembari menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan berlari menuju ruangannya.

"Tuan Kang, apa kau tau? apa yang terjadi pada bocah itu?." Tanya Hangeng pada sekertaris pribadinya. Samar-samar ia mengulum senyum karna sikap tak terduga putranya itu.

"Ahh...sepertinya Tuan muda dalam suasana hati yang senang, Sajangnim."

"Hn...anak itu seperti ibunya...ahh! sebaiknya aku menghubungi Chullie."

.

.

.

**Beberapa Menit Kemudian**

"Sungmin."

Sungmin berbalik dan tersenyum ramah pada sosok tinggi yang memanggilnya.

"Ne...Jungmo~shi."

"Mm...apa kau ada acara malam ini, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam."

"Tentang itu, aku—

Sungmin seketika limbung sungguh kegiatan panjangnya bersama Kyuhyun semalam...membuat kepalanya terasa pening...beruntung Jungmo bergerak sigap menangkapnya.

Namun tiba-tiba...

"YACCKKK! KEPARAT KAU JUNGMO! JANGAN MENYENTUH PINGGANGNYA! ITU MILIKKU!" Teriak Kyuhyun mengglegar. Dengan geram ia beralari menuju ruangan Ayahnya dan menarik kasar sebilah samurai yang tergantung di dinding ruangan itu. Membuat beberapa pasang mata di sekitarnya tampak terlonjak dengan bibir menganga, tak terkecuali Ayahnya.

"APA KAU INGIN KU CINCANG HUH!?" Gertak Kyuhyun seraya menghunus samurai itu tepat di wajah Jungmo.

"Kyunnie apa yang kau lakukan!?."

"M-mianhae sajangnim." Gagap Jungmo takut-takut.

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU!." Kyuhyun mendelik tajam, pada tangan yang masih menempel erat di pinggang Sungmin.

"A-ah Ye, sajangnim." Tanpa di perintah dua kalipun, pria tinggi itu melepaskan tangannya dan beringsut menjauhi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tajam melihatnya, tapi ia tak cukup puas melihat Pria tinggi itu menciut takut pada dirinya.

Dengan sekejap mata...

SRAT...SRAT ...SRAT

PLUKK

Celana hitam yang membalut kaki jenjang Jungmo, terlucut dengan mudahnya karna sayatan samurai Kyuhyun. menyisakan sepotong under wear hijau toska yang membungkus benda penting milik namja tinggi itu. Tak ayal beberapa Yeojja yang melihatnya menjerit histeris.

"A-AAHHHHH!" Teriak Jungmo panik begitu menyadari dirinya tengah menjadi pusat perhatian dan di permalukan. Dengan kalut ia ia berlari terbirit-birit, meninggalkan ruangan tersebut...bahkan tak jarang ia jatuh tersungkur karna tersandung celana yang masih menyangkut di kakinya.

"CHO KYUHYUUUNNN!." Hangeng begitu murka, melihat sikap tak terpuji keturunannya...belum genap 1 jam ia memuji perubahan Kyuhyun. Putranya kembali berbuat ulah dengan kenakalan itu. Namun Kyuhyun hanya melengos malas menanggapinya, dan berlalu santai dengan menyungging samurai di bahunya.

"Sajangnim!." Panggil Sungmin.

"Neee Chaggiyaaa."

"Kita putus!."

"M-mwoooo?." Kyuhyun begitu panik menghempas kasar samurainya, dan beringsut ke bawah demi memeluk kaki Sungmin.

"M-mianhae...aku tak akan melakukannya lagi, yaksokkhae...jebal Chaggy."

"Shirreo!."

Kyuhyun makin kalap mendengarnya, sungguh ia teramat menyesali sikapnya terhadap Jungmo beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku akan mati...jika kau meninggalkanku."

"Tsk! Lepaskan kakiku...kau hanya akan memepermalukan dirimu dan Presdir Cho!."

Kyuhyun menyeringai sesaat, ia beranjak berdiri dan secepat kilat menarik tengkuk Sungmin untuk membekap bibir tipisnya.

"Sajang~mpfttthhhh."

Seketika itu pula Hangeng jatuh terduduk, melihat Putranya makin menggila mempermalukannya di depan umum. Beruntung tak ada satupun kurator dan Client yang menyaksikannya, hari masih begitu pagi...hanya beberapa karyawan saja yang hadir di ruangan itu.

"Kau akan menyesalinya Chaggiya." Desis Kyuhyun sebelum menarik tangan Sungmin, dan membawanya berlari keluar menuju mobilnya.

"YACKKK! KAU TETAP SAJA BOCAH TENGIK! A-aigoya...appo..appo." Keluh Hangeng, kala nyeri di tengkuknya kambali menyerang. Berulang kali ia mengusap pelan lehernya...berusaha mengurangi denyutan nyeri itu.

"O—mmmo, Yeobbo gwaenchana? Di mana Kyuhyun?." Seorang yeojja cantik tiba-tiba muncul, dan membantu Hangeng duduk dengan benar di sebuah sofa.

"Hhh Chullie...bagaimana bisa kau melahirkan setan kecil itu eohh?."

"M-Mwo? apa maksudmu Hannie?!."

Hangeng menghela nafas berat, ia membimbing tangan Heechul agar memijit tengkuk dan bahunya dengan lembut. "Aniyo...pijat saja leherku, ahhh...benar seperti itu, lebih keras Yeobbo."

"Tuan Kang...pastikan semua orang , tutup mulut dengan kejadian memalukan ini."

"Ah Ye Sajangnim."

.

.

.

**Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Ahn~ Ahh...akhh, m-masukkanhh akk."

Kyuhyun menyeringai tajam, dan makin intens menggesekkan kepala penisnya di bibir rektum Sungmin, merangsang namja cantik itu hingga memohon-mohon frustasi karna tak tahan.

"Bukankah kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita Chaggy?."

"A-aniii ahh...hmmaah...je—balh, masuk—kannh."

Tak ayal rengekan manja itu semakin menyulut libidonya, Kyuhyun mengulum kuat telinga kanan Sungmin sementara tangan kanannya turut meremas-remas genital namja cantik itu.

"Katakan kau menyesal...dan memohonlah padaku Ming."

"Uhnn...ahhh! M-mian akhh~ a-akuh men—nyesal mmh...aku menginginkan—mu... nngh...jebal."

"Apapun untukmu Dear."

'JLEB'

.

.

"Aaaaakhhhh! ...Ahn..ah! aah! Saraanghaee Kyuuunniehh." Jerit Sumgmin semberi menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

_'Lee Sungmin...sesungguhnya aku tahu dengan hanya melihat tatapan matamu...dengan senyuman hangatmu, aku tau... Bagaimana kau mencintaiku... dan seberapa kau peduli padaku._

_Kau bahkan selalu memeluk kesalahanku_

_Aku bersyukur untuk kenyataan kau datang dan bertahan dalam hidupku._

_Aku bahkan tak tau apakah aku layak menerima cinta ini._

_Tapi tangan mungilmu memegang erat tanganku...dan Aku tak akan pernah melepasnya._

_Nado Saranghae Lee Sungmin'_

_._

_._

_._

_END_

**_Chaa Cupid'sKyumin datang bawa cerita baru untuk reader tersayang..._**

**_Mohon Reviewnyaa ^^_**

Ahhh mianhaeee author seenak jidat update fict baru, semntara dua ff lainnya belum kelar...tpi klau tidak di updte keburu lupa Chinguyaa...

A Winter Story sama Near Dark tetap update

Anyeooong...

SARANGHAEEEE


End file.
